


warm on a christmas night

by sakusa_mizuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusa_mizuki/pseuds/sakusa_mizuki
Summary: just bkak being warm on a christmas night
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	warm on a christmas night

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i would like you to listen to HONNE's new song "warm on a christmas night" while reading this short fic

Colorful christmas lights lit the busy streets. Different christmas carols were heard from the speakers of the mall nearby. The cold night breeze was seeping through Akaashi’s thick coat. It was that time of the year again. People were approaching from all directions, trying to find the perfect gift for their special someone. 

Akaashi came home with a freshly baked fruit cake. The warm ambiance of home enveloped him in a comfortable hug. The aroma of cinnamon and coffee woke his senses up when he realized that he didn’t brew any coffee before leaving the apartment nor did he leave his diffuser on. He noticed the pair of running shoes sitting still at the genkan. Akaashi smiled,  _ so he’s here? _

The small apartment had fairy lights hung all over the windows. A small christmas tree was placed right beside the two-seater sofa and right beside it was Bokuto, trying to decorate the tree.

His hair was down, almost covering his eyes. His blue sweater hugged his lean body. Bokuto sat down as he hung the last piece of ornament at the bottom of the tree. His face lit up when he saw Akaashi standing behind him. Akaashi smiled as he knew that Bokuto liked christmas or winter in general. He liked the lights and colors, the songs, the cold breeze with a warm cup of hot chocolate and of course the people he was celebrating with.

Akaashi placed his stuff on the kitchen counter and hugged Bokuto from behind. “Since when have you arrived?”

“Just a couple of hours ago…”

Akaashi misses this, home. His home. It’s been a long time since they’ve been this close again. Their schedules were not matching up during the past few months so thank goodness for this holiday break, they needed it. Akaashi’s thoughts were disrupted when a certain grumble was heard.

“Want some fruit cake?”

“Yes, with hot chocolate and marshmallows.”

Akaashi chuckled. It was always when they were together where Bokuto likes to be babied.

“But can we just stay here on the couch?”

“Cuddles?”

“Please, Keiji.”

Akaashi prepared slices of fruit cake on a saucer. He also made hot chocolates while Bokuto fixed the remaining decors and prepared the couch. He also grabbed blankets and extra pillows from the bedroom and dumped them on the couch. Bokuto quickly settled himself on the soft comforters. Akaashi placed the saucer of fruit cakes and two mugs of chocolate on the center table and snuggled his way beside Bokuto. They both watched the lights flicker in front of them. 

It was cold however being together on this night, it felt warm.

“Keiji…”

“Hmm?”

“I’d like to thank you.”

Akaashi was confused. He doesn’t remember doing any favor for Bokuto.

“Huh, why?”

“For always being there for me. For the smiles ang hugs that I come home to. Though during the past months we barely meet, I am happy and thankful that you are still there.”

“Koutarou…”

“And for the other little things. This. Just being here beside me. I’d like to thank you for keeping up with me. Everything, Keiji. Thank you.”

Akaashi didn’t know why but he felt like his heart melted just like the marshmallows slowly melting from the hot chocolate. 

Bokuto leaned on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi placed his head on top of Bokuto’s. The silence was comforting. The warmth was comforting. The person they are with was the epitome of comfort,  _ home. _

“Koutarou… I would also like to thank you.”

“No problem, Keiji…”

“Wait, let me finish,” Akaashi chuckled.

“I would also like to thank you, Kou, for staying. For letting me be there for you. For letting me love you...”

Bokuto turned to face Akaashi. Akaashi wasn’t the type to say those words out loud. He would just express his love however hearing that from his mouth made Bokuto smile.

“Keiji, you’re welcome.”

“Oh by the way, before I forget…”

Akaashi stood up and grabbed the paper bag hidden in his closet. Akaashi came back with a huge smile on his face.

“Here, a little something from me to you.”

Bokuto opened the paper bag and saw the exact same owl sweatshirt he got from Akaashi during their high school years.

“You accidentaly ripped the first that I gave you, didn’t you?”

Bokuto chuckled remembering how that specific sweatshirt got ripped before. He stood up and grabbed a paper bag that Akaashi didn’t notice before.

“Here’s mine. For you, Keiji.”

Akaashi opened the paper bag and laughed when he noticed that they got each other the same owl sweatshirt.

Giggles and laughs were heard in the small apartment. They wore the sweatshirts together and snuggled back to the comforters. They finished eating the fruit cake and watched the cars pass by.

“Wanna dance?”

“Really Kou? Right now?”

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“Nope, nothing at all.”

The two loveowls danced in a slow rhythm. Swaying while Bokuto was just humming a tune. Wrapped in each other’s arms. They were each other’s world. Their star. Their one and only. And they keep each other comfortable in any time. 

It was warm, warm on a christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
